


untitled davekat story

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, also background rose/kanaya stuff, fast paced fic, i rly love davekat ok?, this is a wip so it might suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sorry if this seems like it moves too fast im not great at building things up
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	untitled davekat story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems like it moves too fast im not great at building things up

Karkat Vantas is currently sitting by himself at one of the silk clad tables, a glass of champagne in hand, at his best friends wedding.  
He glances over at Kanaya. She’s swaying on the dance floor smiling, arms wrapped around the waist of one Rose Lalonde.

Kanaya is a tall woman, dark, neat hair to match her dark skin. She’s staring intently into the eyes of her now wife.  
Rose is a shorter woman. Compared to Kanaya’s tall, slender form, Rose seems almost short and stout. Her hair comes to her shoulders and is a faded purple, blonde showing through in the roots. 

Karkat shuffles awkwardly in his chair. As happy as he is for Kanaya, the whole wedding scene isn’t really his thing. He was only ever in one serious relationship and it ended a long time ago.

It was just as Karkat was moping about his failed love life that his eyes connected with a man standing at the bar.

The man was blonde, in a red tux and wearing sunglasses - something Karkat immediately thought was stupid since it was both nighttime and indoors. He was tall and slender, much like Kanaya, but he resembled Rose.

The man raised his eyebrows at Karkat, who turned away, facing back towards the dance floor.

“Sup.” Karkat jumped at the unexpected voice.

“Jesus christ!” He said, setting his glass on the table and sitting upright. “Give a guy some warning.”

It was the man from the bar. He shrugged, “Sorry, dude. I saw you looking at me earlier. I dunno if you were just spaced out or what but I figured I’d come say hi. Beats hanging around with my brother and his boyfriend being gross for the next two hours.”

Karkat frowned, unsure of what to say.

“Oh it’s not that them being together is gross-“ Dave said hastily, mistaking Karkat’s awkwardness for disapproval. “It’s not- I’m not,” He seemed to be struggling for the right words. “I’m bi, so I’m not like insulting them or anything. I just think it’s gross to see my brother mackin’ on some dude all the time.”

Karkat nodded, “I get you.”

“I’m Dave, by the way.” The man - Dave - held out a hand.

“Karkat.” He extended his own hand to shake Dave’s.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Karkat sipping his expensive champagne that tasted like complete shit, and Dave drinking what looked like a cheap beer but probably cost a hell of a lot considering the venue.

“This blows.”

Karkat turned to Dave, surprised he hadn’t left yet, “What does?”

“This. All of this. Everyone’s in relationships and ‘settling down’ and all that shit. Jesus, I’m gonna be twenty five this year and my longest relationship lasted a month.” Dave pauses and shakes his head. “Sorry I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

Karkat nods, “This isn’t really my scene either. Well, it might be if I had any successful relationships to talk about. But no, instead I’m surrounded by these fancy fuckers who somehow are all so goddamn rich? Like I’ve been working my ass off for years and I don’t have half as much as these people. I seriously don’t understand it.”

Karkat catches himself in his rant and stops, “Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Dave’s eyebrows furrow.

“I don’t even know you.”

“So? Look here, I’ll tell you how miserable I am, and you can tell me how miserable you are, ok? It’s like, bonding or something?” Karkat agreed reluctantly, but only because it was nice to have a distraction.

“Guess I’ll go first,” Dave says, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve.  
He then proceeds to talk for what feels like hours about his siblings and their love lives. Karkat learns he’s Roses brother. In turn, Karkat talks about how all his friends have moved on with their lives while all he does is try to hold them back at the same pace as him.

“Shit dude, that’s kinda deep,” Dave says after downing what must be his fourth beer.

The two are now sitting at the bar, drinking. Karkat switched from over priced champagne to overpriced beer too.

“No offence or anything,” Karkat says, knowing full well that that phrase means jack shit and is just an excuse to say something offensive. “But this is getting boring as fuck.”

“Wow, you think ‘fuck’ is boring?” Dave asks, a grin plastered across his face.

“What? Shut the fuck up, that’s not what I said!”

“It literally is. Unless you were implying that you enjoy my ten-out-of-ten conversation as much as you enjoy fucking people, which, provided you really enjoy it, would be one hundred percent understandable.”

“Do you ever shut up,” Karkat tries to seem annoyed but there’s no bite behind his words. In all honesty, he thought Dave seemed chill and was kind of cute when he was rambling. Wait, why was he thinking this? He decided to chalk it up to being intoxicated and just ignore it. 

“I’ve been asked that a lot.”

“Well? What’s the answer?”

Dave finishes his beer, wipes his mouth on his sleeve and says, grinning, “No. No I don’t.”

“Great,” Karkat rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who felt the same as he did about so many things.

He wasn’t sure why he did what he did next, maybe it was the alcohol or Dave’s smile, or even just a ‘heat-of-the-moment’ type thing, but Karkat reached out and put his hand on Dave’s leg.

“I’m sure I could get you to shut up,” Karkat says, not entirely sure what he means, but saying it nonetheless.

Dave’s eyebrows shot up. He leaned in, “Is that a challenge?”

“It could be, but I’m pretty sure you’d be louder, rather than quieter.” Karkat smiled in a way he thought was seductive, but really made him looked stoned. And maybe a little deranged.

Dave didn’t seem to notice, “Well maybe we should go continue this conversation upstairs.”

Upstairs was the bedrooms. The ceremony was taking place at a revenue with rooms for those with enough money to pay for it.

They were barely in a room before Dave had is fingers tangled in Karkat’s hair.

Karkat pressed as close to Dave as he could, their mouths moving as one. 

It was almost hard to believe they’d only met a few hours ago.

Karkat wasn’t usually the type for ‘casual hookups’. He preferred actual relationships. But he was lonely, and they were drunk, and he just figured, what’s he got to lose?

——————

Karkat flops back onto the bed beside Dave. Neither says anything, both panting. They just lie there for a minute, staring at the ceiling.  
Karkat is snapped out of it when he hears the familiar sound of a phone ringing.

“Hate to go so soon, but Rose’s calling and she’ll prolly flip her shit if I don’t answer,” Dave says, standing.

Karkat nods and sits up. He watches Dave’s back as he slips into his clothes. A large scar runs from his shoulder to his lower back.

“Maybe I’ll see you around some time.” Dave said, turning towards the door.

“How’d you get that scar on your back?” Dave stopped.

He seemed to hesitate before saying, “That’s a story for another time.”

Then he was gone.

Karkat thought about that exchange as he got dressed. Another time? Would there even be another time?

Karkat sighed.

What the fuck did he just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im gonna plug my tumblr @illegalchowder hmu there for updates and stuff  
> aight cool


End file.
